One Too Many/Scene 1
Part I Welcome All! Here's another story I remember! This is kind of a spoiler of episodes Way farther in the story. I decided on showing this because not much is shown, only that I don't have the ultimatrix and that I'm transforming into an alien anyway... well... you'll understand when you read farther on in the story... Me, Neddy, Will, Andreas, and Emma were all in a bond fire in the middle of the forest with a man with an eye-patch in front of us. Emma: Tell me again why I was brung here. Ned: Ghost stories! Emma: But Halloween was like 10 days ago. Ned: Yeah, but these are about cool things that would only happen once every century! Emma: What about? Ned: I don't quite know. But I'm sure we'll probally be dead when the next one arrives. Emma: And that'll be... Ned: 284,099,146,848,000,000 Nanoseconds. Emma: How did you- Ned: Jonathan told me the answer. I: That's right, and if you want to convert it into seconds, it's 284,099,146.848 seconds. Emma: How did you-? I: Don't ask. Emma: Alright. So... tell me again why I was brung here. Will: Tacos I think. Ned: No, it's because of ghost stories! The old man with the eye-patch woke up. Old Man: Did someone say ghost stories?! Will: No. Ned: Actually... I did. Old Man: Well kiddos, I have to tell you about our Vetrans day special! I was in 5 wars you should know! Andreas: 5?! Yeah right. Old Man: Yeah it's true! I've been in the Vietname War, the Korean War, the Cold War, the World War 2, the Bazooka Bubblgum War, and the British War! I: Okay! That can't be true! Will: Yeah, the Bazzooka Bubblegum War is still happening! You can't just say you were in a war that's still happening! That means you're a quitter! I: No! I mean that- Ned: That the British War was like 2 centuries ago. I: Well that, and that- Andreas: That- Emma slapped Andreas. Emma: Oh, what do you know?! I: Ok, I mean.... th----- a------------- ... ... ... ..... ....................... ............................. .................................. I: That- Will: I like pie! I: Yeah everyone does. Ned: Common guys, let him speak. I: Ok, I was trying to say that- Andreas: Boo- Emma dragged Andreas by the ear and threw him behind the bushes. Andreas, in pain: Owww... Emma: Go on... Emma silenced Neddy and Will with her hands. I: I'm trying to say that if you were in 5 wars, how could you still be alive with no unique injuries besides that eye-patch? The old man was asleep. Emma blasted a mana shot at him. Old Man: WOAH! How much coffee did I drink just a second ago?! I, facepalming: Ugh, nevermind. So... about the ghost story? Old Man: The what? Ned: Remember? The ghost story you were about to tell us. Old Man: Which one? Ned: The one about Vetrans Day. Old Man: Ohhh, that one. Okay kiddos, get around the campfire. Will: This is a camp? Emma dragged Andreas back to the bon-fire. Old Man: Alright, here's the story! Every 100 years or so comes our dead week, but after that week, we honor our dead and living vetrans, like me. I: Dead Week? Old Man: Yeah, you know, Halloween, then All Souls Day, then All Saints Day, then Day of the Dead. I: Oh, I get it. Old Man: So the admendic was signed in 1918 by my brother. Emma: Your brother? What the- Old Man: So anyway... after that day, Veterans Day was born honoring all vetrans. But for the first time, it's on a Friday, and worse of all, it's on the eleventh year. Andreas: And? Old Man: Sorry sunny what was that? Andreas: Forget about it. Old Man: Alright. Back to the story... ghosts and demons are welcomed out during this time so there was a rumor where the vetrans that are dead all come back and fight the demons and ghouls from reconing terror. Some escaped which explains some paranormal TV shows and movies. Ned: Like Paranormal Activity 3. Old Man: What's that? Ned: Nothing, just continue. Old Man: Ok. So... Veterans Day are honored for this, but this time, on 11/11/11 on 11:11 PM, the Earth might be destroyed! And with this, there will be trouble to this Earth! Demons will wreck everything and everything will be destroyed! But then a young hero much sacrifice his- The old man coughed. Old Man: ...to save the Earth but then... The old man coughed again. Old Man: ...and so he much die the...... The old man died. I: Do you ever get the feeling you don't get to know what the ending was, the most important part, because the teller just died all of a sudden? Will: Not really. Part II The next morning, I awoke in my cabin because I heard a scream in Will's, Andreas', and Emma's cabin. Me and Neddy ran out of our cabin into theirs to find them underneath one of the beds. Ned: What was all that yelling for? Goss, I was dead asleep until you happened. I: If it's a rat, mouse, or cockerroach, then you wouldn't be under the bed, what happened? Will: We saw the old man in the bathroom! I: Didn't he die last night? Will: Yeah! Ned: So what happened?! Emma: Well... I went into the bathroom to powder my nose- I: What does that mean anyway? Ned: I don't really know... Emma: GUYS! So anyway... I went into the bathroom and saw the shadow in the mirror, I asked Will and Andreas to check it out. So they came and we heard a coughing noise, we looked to the right, and there he was, we could almost see through him. Andreas: It was horrifying! Ned: I can't imagine... Will: Well it scared the feegee heebees out of us! I: Uhhh... okay I guess. We'll go now. So me and Neddy walked out the cabin, it felt strange. 1st I feel cold for 3-5 seconds, then all of a sudden, I feel heat moving across my body like heat was walking right through me, after me was Neddy, he felt the same. After that, the coldness came back. It was the morning. We didn't really know what happened. I: Did you- Ned: Yup. It was stranged, but we continued to walk. We went fishing and Neddy had a tug on the line in less than 5 minutes. I: Dang, you're good. Ned: Really? I never fished before. I: Immpossible. Well... real it in! Neddy reeled the nob around swiftly but it was too strong. I: What did I tell you? REEL IT! Ned: You try then! I: Okay. I grabbed the rod, I didn't have the ultimatrix with me, if you read the beggining. I: ULTIMATRIX! Code name: Four Arms! I transformed into Four Arms instantely by just shouting it out and started reeling the rod with all my might. It was too strong. Four Arms: Neddy, how's your training again? Ned: Not so well yet. I still need to practice for my 1st exam. Four Arms: Ugh, I looks like I'll have no choice! ULTIMATRIX! Code name: XLR8! I transformed into Xlr8 instantely again. I then grabbed the rod and ran with it. I then got stuck, the rod was pulling me back. Ned: Jonathan, you alright. Xlr8: Ummm... NO! I flew backwards, the rod pulled me into the water sinking. Xlr8: ULTIMATRIX! Code name: Ripjaws!!!! I transformed instantely to Ripjaws and looked underneath the water to see what it was, instead, I just saw the hook floating in mid water, no fish around it. Only a few but couldn't possible have done it. I swam back up and detransformed. There was that confusation again. We then went to go to the Kitchen/Dining Tent to make breakfeast. The stove wouldn't turn on with the propane, so I came back to look for a match. While I was looking, I heard a flick behind me and heard fire. I looked behind and saw it, the stove had blue flames now and the nob turned from "High" to "Medium" it was very strange. When we ate, Will tried to climb a tree, then he felt someone pulling his leg, he fell. He promised someone pulled his leg to make him fall, but noone was close to him. The dining table was more than 20 feet from the tree. The next was when Emma saw the lights flicker off and on, but then saw her phone turn on and off the same, then heard the sink go on. The last time before it was noon was when Andreas took a shower... lets not talk about this part. The 5 of us then met up together at around 1 PM. Will: Lets get out of here! I: We can't! Our mission is supposed to be over on Sunday! Emma: That means we have to go through this for 2 whole days?! Ned: No, maybe... uhh... I agree. Andreas: So what do we do then? I: Maybe Ghostfreak. Emma: Ghostfreak looks nothing like a ghost. The only thing that does is when he's invisible. Andreas: Where did you come up of the name anyway? I: I didn't. I watch what Ben does. Ned: Okay fine. It's November 11, 2011, 1:11 PM, now. Isn't there something that's supposed to happen? I: No, that's at 11:11 PM. Ned: Oh. So we got 10 hours left. Emma: What do we do then? I: Save the world... once again. Part III Will was working up with swimming until he saw Neddy there also. Ned: Greetings. Will: Hey Ned, how's the swim? Ned: Delightful. Will: Hey Ned, do you remember what the sign said back there. Ned: Indeed. Will: What did it say? Ned: Please specifify the topic you're refering to. Will: No. Ned: Please explain. Will: Hey Ned... what's my favorite food? Ned: Calculating, calculating, calculating, calculating, calculating. Info is unknown to software. Will: YOU'RE RIGHT! Ned: Thank you Will. Will: No problem dude. Ned: Excuse me? Will: I didn't hear you burp. Ned: Incorrect. I asked who this "Dude" is. Who is "Dude"? Will: Uhhh... you. Ned, are you feeling okay? Ned: Glorious! Will: Wow, try to act smart on me. Eh? Ned: Puzzling character. I pleasent that. Will: Yeah, and I eat tacos. Ned: Magnificent information. Will: Are you being sarcastic. Ned: I do not recall. ... Will: ALRIGHT! Meanwhile... Andreas was eating lunch. Ned: How's it going Andreas? Andreas: Grear. Ned: Dare me to climb that tree? Andreas: Sure. $5. Ned: I'll do it. Neddy then ran up to the tree and used a mana floor to life him up to the top. Ned: I WIN! Andreas, angry: HEY! YOU CHEATER! Neddy just laughed but fell backwards stuck in the tree's leaves. Ned: ANDREAS! HELP ME! Andreas just laughed. Neddy walked up behind Andreas. Ned: Greetings. Andreas: Wait, weren't you just- Ned: Just what? Andreas: Uhhhh... Andreasa rubbed his eyes. Ned: Pardon? Andreas: Uhhhh.... forget it. Ned: Confirming request. Andreas: What? Ned: Excuse me? Andreas: You're creeping me out. Ned: Pardon, am I bothering you? Andreas: Yes, in facr, you are. Ned: What can I do to help? Andreas: Let me think after I finish my lunch. Ned: Confirming request. Andreas: Oh yeah... and quit saying that. Ned: The statement is denied. Andreas facepalmed. Meanwhile... Emma was making her bed when Neddy walked up behind her. Emma: And... done. Ned: Greetings. Emma: Oh, hey Ned. Ned: How are you? Emma: Strange question... but I'm doing great, I just finished making my bed. Ned: Pleasent. What will you do after the completion of your former hazard? Emma: Hmmmm... I don't really know Ned. How about we go fix everone else's bed. I have nothing to do. Ned: Indeed. Emma: Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange. Ned: Is that true? I am sorry. Let us do what we were going to do. Emma, puzzled: Uhhhh... okaaaaay... Meanwhile... I was looking at the pieces of lumber below my feet. I cut it all down, it's an alien form that I unlocked earlier but I don't want to spoil you on that... yet. Neddy walked up behind me. Ned: Greetings. I: Oh, hey Neddy. You scared the feegy heebies out of me. Ned: I am very sorry for sneaking up onto your personal space. I: No, I'm not scared of that. I'm scared that you said "Greeetings" instead of something like: "Hey Jonathan", "S'up Jonathan", "What's happining?", or even "I got molded by a bear". Ned: Once again, I am very sorry. I: You should be. Now quit talking like that. It's not right. Ned: Confirming request. I: And? Ned: Confirmation granted. I: Thanks. So anyway... do you think the kindling is good? For those who don't know what kindling is, it's sticks, or wood, which could be used to start a fire. The amount and size depends on how big the fire is. Ned: My oponion is that this kindling would be delightful to start a fire. I: Thanks, lets head to the others. Ned: Why would we do that? I: Because I need to tell them we're ready. Ned: No. I: Excuse me? Ned: Don't go. I demand you or else you'll parish. I: Look Neddy, I don't think you can- Ned flew a piece of mana at me which forced me to fly. Ned: I said, "Don't go". I was worried, what's going on with Neddy? Only one way to find out; to destroy him. Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Specials Category:Episodes